totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Anita
Anita Mocharie is the''' Bombshell Gamer''', and a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile All her life, Anita has been told that she's beautiful. She wouldn't mind it so much if it wasn't the only thing people seemed to notice about her. That, and well... *blushes* um, moving on! Anita works hard at everything she does, including school and her job at a bookstore. She's a straight A student, knows three languages, and plans on studying law in college. If she's casually rummaging through the mall, it's always with her iPhone set in her ear, and usually at the bookstore. She dresses modestly at school, and hangs out with friends she's known for years. Because of the large amount of attention from boys, she tends to be a bit flirty at times, which makes the gossip at school fly. Anita may dress modestly at school, but the producers aren't going to let someone as hot as her wear a jacket, so she's being required to wear more revealing clothing here; this is something she greatly resents. Anita has tried hard to prove hard she's not just a pretty face with... um... *clears throats loudly* well, anyway. She became so desperate that she's developed a couple bad habits to discourage boys from coming on to her so often. Sure, sometimes she likes it, but it's never the type of boy she wants... Speaking of which, Anita could not help but join the fan club that is I LOVE CODY! She is very anxious to meet the cool tech-geek in person, and actually worried she might not be his type; Murphy's Law, she argues: the one boy you really want won't want you. She wonders that she might have to get really pale and dye her hair green (though green lipstick looks good on her, something she tried out to see; her parents were a little concerned at that point). Anita is coming into TDBG with all her heart (directed at Cody) and her soul (directed at the contest). She is determined to get far, and prove she can take the lumps the show will surely dish out. Will she finally get the respect she's always wanted? Are she and Cody going to hit it off? And if they do, can she survive other Cody fangirls from tearing her apart to get to Cody? Coverage ﻿Upon her arrival, most of the boys were immediately attracted to her. To which, Chris joked about how she looked good, and Anita replied how she knew he would do his best to make her look bad. Her crush on Cody was immediately revealed, causing Eva to become rather irked. Anita and Eva soon were at odds to prove their affection and skills to Cody, going so far as to ignore the challenge. Anita has been discouraged at times, due to Eva being more alluring to Cody than she thought, and even more so by contestants she liked supporting Eva. This led her to be very appreciative when Ezekiel voiced his approval for her, but when Heather became jealous, Anita spoke to her to make sure she didn't stay mad at her boyfriend. Love Interests One word: Cody. This is part of the Love Triangle between Anita, Cody, and Eva. Anita was one of Cody's fangirls before she joined the show, and was thrilled to join the show to finally meet him. Though she is gorgeous and keen on him, his interest in Eva and her inability to really pursue a boy have caused this to become a struggle for her. Eva has been getting more support from others, much to her upset. She is continuously trying to get his attention, but trying not to use her body or immoral ways to get his attention. As she tries to get Cody to her, she receives some support from others like Ezekiel; however, her attempts have made Eva even more upset. The love triangle has become more ugly with the two girls arguing and insulting each other, causing their elimination in one game. Anita is determined to win Cody's heart, and it's starting to detract from her competition drive. Some of the other boys have befriended Anita, but are strictly platonic. She has stated her love for nerds and geeks, which has seriously flattered Harold, Ezekiel, and Noah as well as Cody. Rodney admitted that he had a crush on her and asked if she would go out with him. Anita declined lightly, saying that there was too much of an age difference. However, despite this, Rodney and Anita are still very close friends. Xander is shown flirting with her but it's only fleeting. VR Challenges Anita has survived two of the VR challenges: the Zombie and the Vampire. She spent most of the Zombie challenge with Cody, much to her delight. She was one of the members of the team that took down Count Dracula on her side (Gwen and Leshawna). In the Alien challenge, she and a couple teammates were trapped in a room where the aliens first came pouring out and was quickly killed. In the Giant Monster, she was so busy in a shouting match with Eva that she, as well as her and Cody, was eaten by the giant centipede. In the Super VR, she was defeated by Colin when sacrificing herself for Cody. Trivia *The Anita, Cody, and Eva love triangle is a major source of enjoyment with the fans, many of whom have taken sides. *Cid-Vicious and IronBloodAika have created a comic about the love triangle. *Cid-Vicious has done a lot of drawing of Anita, from an improved character portrait to her pairing with his own character Leo. Despite Anita's desire to not be a sex object, she has been drawn in many sexy ways, even naked. *Anita's normal attire is a jacket, t-shirt with some fun slogan, pants (usually jeans), and boots. She wears a belly shirt when it's warm, but never anything as revealing as what they made her wear in the show. *She speaks English, French, and Japanese. *Anita loves video games and animé/manga. *Anita has a tremendous phobia of balloons due to the loud noise they make when popped. *According to her official profile: **Anita likes video games, calligraphy, dance, reading and her job. **She dislikes being judged by her looks, stupid customers and rush hour. **She's on TDB to prove that she's more than a pretty face. **Anita's favorite TDI originals are Cody, Leshawna, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Harold and Cody. Did she mention Cody? Gallery ﻿ TDB Anita.jpg|Basic profile of Anita by Cid-Vicious. Anita Bunny.jpg|Bunny Anita relaxing, one of Cid-Vicious' sexy drawings. Anita Class.jpg|Anita as "Teacher's Pet," done by Cid-Vicious. Anita Sailor.jpg|Anita's birthday present to Leo, Cid-Vicious' character. Anita Child.jpg|Lil' child Anita, one of the few non-sexy drawings Cid has done of her. SCIV Anita.jpg|Anita as Setsuka from Soul Calibur IV, by Lord Akiyama. Related Pages *Anita, Cody, and Eva Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Jeep Category:The Dawn Category:The Slayers Category:Females